wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza
The Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza is a grand event set along the coasts of Stranglethorn Vale. Early in the day, friendly neighborhood goblins will visit Ironforge and Orgrimmar to inform aspiring anglers of the grand tournament and give instructions. At the appropriate time, the shout will ring out across Stranglethorn to bait your hooks and cast your lines! Will you be the master fisherman that gathers the necessary amount of tastyfish to win the grand prize? Can you reel in the right fish to receive some of famous Nat Pagle's fabulous fishing equipment? Will the make its triumphant return onto the heads of anglers everywhere? You'll soon find out! Description The Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza is a weekly fishing event held in Stranglethorn Vale. There are a highly competitive fishing contest and a more casual rare fish turn-in for this event. When it happens Currently, this event is held every Sunday from 2pm-4pm (server time). The turn-in NPCs are available until 5pm (server time). The competitive portion of the event The contest is to catch 40 and to turn them in to Riggle Bassbait in Booty Bay before anybody else does. The mechanism of the turn-in is a quest, , which only the first person each week to complete it can complete. The rewards The winner of the competition can pick one of: * - the best fishing pole currently in the game (for fishing), +35 Fishing Skill ::OR * - a trinket that grants you a swim form The Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza prizes Bind on Pickup, so each character must win their own. How to catch Speckled Tastyfish :Speckled Tastyfish can only be fished from a 'School of Tastyfish', which spawn along the coast of Stranglethorn Vale, but only during the two hours of the event, and never in Booty Bay. :Schools of Tastyfish are a kind of Fishing pool and look like churning circles of fish. Your tooltip will say "School of Tastyfish" when your mouse points to one. :When the event starts, travel up and down the coast, looking for a School of Tasty Fish. :With your fishing pole equipped, face the school and cast. :Your bobber must land inside the school in order to catch the event fish, so cast again each time the bobber lands outside of the circle. :Once a certain number of Tastyfish have been caught from a school (3 or 4), the school will scatter and you'll need to find another School of Tasty Fish. :When you have caught 40 Speckled Tastyfish, turn them in immediately. Preparation :Competing in the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza requires 130 fishing skill in order to fish, 225 fishing skill to fish with none getting away. ::It is a competition, so you want to have 225 fishing skill; you're not going to win if you miss fish. :You can use fishing lures to bring your fishing skill up to 225, but seconds count in this event, and relying on lures, which take time to apply, may ensure defeat. ::You should skill up your base fishing skill to 225 prior to the event. :You do not need any fishing gear other than a basic Fishing Pole. 225 fishing skill is sufficient, and excess does not help (nor does it hurt.) :Practice fishing Fishing pools prior to your first Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza, so you know how the placement of the bobber in the circle works. :Schools of Tastyfish will appear on your minimap if you have fish-tracking ability. Try to acquire a and learn the ability prior to the event. :Set your to the Booty Bay inn to expedite your turn-in. Friends :Bring assistance. Take turns on who assists/competes in a given week (but don't switch roles within a week during the competition.) :Friends can spot spawning Schools for you. :Stranglethorn Vale has level 31-40 mobs. Friends can help with this if you need help. :Harassing other fishers is a valid contest strategy. Your friends can jump up and down near their bobber or in their face, pull mobs to them, and deplete 'their' School of Tastyfish by fishing it. :On a PvP server, the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza is essentially a battleground. Ganking is a valid contest strategy. Come with many friends. Notes * Turn off your PvP flag for this event if you are not on a PvP server. * If there's an announcement when someone wins the contest, it's very difficult to notice when your eyes are locked on your bobber. :: But if you're at it for more than 25 minutes (Normal Realm) or 35 minutes (PvP Realm), someone else has probably already won. The non-competitive fish turn-ins You can continue to fish Schools of Tastyfish after a winner has been declared. You can safely fish all the way until 4pm; the NPCs for the turn-ins (Jang and the Fishbot 5000) will stay around for an hour after the tastyfish schools depart. Tastyfish turn-in *Even if you lose the competition, you can sell your Tastyfish to an NPC, Jang, in Booty Bay for certain amount of money for every 5 you catch. *How much money you get depends on the level you are: **Levels 1-60 will get per 5 (cost|||85 at level 10) **Levels 61-69 will get per 5 **Level 70s will get per 5 *Tastyfish only last for 4 hours, so don't bother trying to save them. Rare fish * There are rare fish you can also catch in the Tastyfish schools, which you can turn in to the Fishbot 5000 NPC for special rewards. * These fish do not expire, and can be saved to be turned in during a future Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza. * The rare fish you can catch are considered by the game to be Uncommon items and will pop up a box telling you that the fish is Bind On Pickup, asking if you want to continue looting the fish. This can interfere with some addons that try to auto-loot fish but aren't expecting the warning. Rare fish turn-in rewards * Turn in a and receive - +5 Fishing Skill * Turn in a and receive - +5 Fishing Skill * Turn in a and receive - +5 Fishing Skill Enchantment to Fishing Pole Rare fish that does not require a turn in * Catch a - Very humorous level 40 one handed mace! (removed as Rare Fish Reward after patch 2.4) Additional info * The Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza was added in patch 1.7. (released on 13 September 2005) * Only one Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza prize is given out each week per server - this is effectively a seven day cool down per attempt to obtain either prize for any character. There are 52 Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza events per year per server (plus a cumulative fraction that varies with leap year that amounts to an occasional extra one). Since the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza was added on 13 September 2005. So as we approach September 2008, there will have been roughly 150 Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza events per server. Guesstimate that some significant portion of players will have picked each prize, say between 30% to 70%, and that we can discount characters who have won more than twice, consuming a prize that they already had. That says there should be around 45 to 105 Arcanite Fishing Poles and a corresponding 105 to 45 Hooks of the Master Angler per server this coming September. External links Category:Events Category:Fishing Category:Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza